Máquina
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Esa máquina se estaba burlando de él y su bloqueo creativo #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día1Máquina


_**Nota:** Vuelvo esporádicamente, lo sé y lo siento, tengo un long fic parado y me duele, pero sinceramente estoy ocupada, cansada y en crisis. Así que opté por divertirme al meterme en este reto de octubre que francamente es prometedor. El FicToberEs pretende dar una palabra por día, que inspire un fic. Es un bello ejercicio y si bien estoy atrasada, espero ponerme al corriente y darle un poquito de apoyo, pues la idea es que se repita cada año. Dejo en la portada, la lista de palabras, por si alguien se anima._

 _Hablo de Many, la mejor amiga de John, una OC mía. Ella es carterista, descendiente de mexicanos, mutante y aquí ya está en la universidad. Es novia de Remy (quien es mejor amigo de John, en este AU inventa a partir de un juego de rol)._

 ** _Dia uno. Palabra: máquina._**

.-.-.

Esa máquina se estaba burlando de él. Eso era halagador, si pensaba que el escritor de Misery tuvo ese pensamiento durante el tortuoso cautiverio al que su fan número uno lo había sentenciado. Pero siendo realista, él no era un personaje de un libro de Stephen King. Vaya, que al menos si lo fuera, mucho de su vida tendría explicaciones más interesantes que "mala suerte". Ese bastardo hacía que cualquier historia fuera interesante.

Pero bien, él no era Paul Sheldon, él era un perdedor, universitario y con un bloqueo de escritor. Sus ojos grises (que ese día no eran verdes o azules) miraban fijamente a la máquina que no carecía de ninguna tecla (otra razón para no creerse un personaje del maestro del terror) sino que cada letra brillaba burlona, invitándolo a dejar caer su peso en cada golpe, que crearía una palabra, luego una frase y tal vez, con algo de suerte, una historia.

Carajos, si tan solo él juntara el coraje para teclear una maldita oración.

Resopló frustrado, antes de revolver su cajón, en busca de su mechero para jugar con el _click clock_ del abrir y cerrar.

Cuando le obsequiaron la estúpida máquina de escribir, en su cumpleaños número 18, pensó en lo raro que eso era. Tan raro y cool, y quizás un poco pretencioso, pero era como un pequeño sueño vacío que no sabía que había tenido, hasta que vio esa cosa en su escritorio: negra, antigua y muy similar a la que veía en las películas. Era un cliché bonito y casi se río al pensar en la musicalidad de las teclas al precionarlas.

 _—Puedes escribir sobre nosotros —había dicho Wanda, refiriéndose a su grupo de amigos._

 _—No son tan interesantes —respondió John en su momento. Su sonrisa boba lo delataba en su mentira._

Pero allí estaba, semanas después, cuando el otoño llegó y cada uno de sus amigos tomó un rumbo diferente.

Diferentes universidades.

Diferentes códigos postales.

Diferentes trabajos.

John descanzaba en su habitación, en aquel edificio lleno de estudiantes de universidad, pensando, buscando, esperando poder empujarse a escribir y dejar el maldito atasco que estaba sufriendo.

A su compañero de cuarto, el chico asiático que fumaba yerba, le había resultado motivador tener a un artista alrededor.

 _—Una máquina de escribir de los 40 —comentó—. ¡Un artista! —sentenció, toda alegría, justo antes de rebuscar las drogas, de debajo de su colchón, para compartirlas._

No habían entablado un fuerte vínculo luego de ello. Era tan aburrido que dolía. Remy tenía un acento, hablaba dos idiomas y era un ladrón ¿Era un estándar muy alto esperar a alguien así de interesante?

Se rió de sí mismo y dejó caer pesadamente una mano sobre las teclas, adelantando el dedo índice, para presionar solo una R. El _tac_ llenó el ambiente y murió a la espera del siguiente. John no escribió más. Contempló la letra y volvió a sonreír. Ese era el apodo que Many le puso a Remy. Era la única que lo llamaba así.

Se preguntó cómo estaban llevando la distancia. La pareja de ladrones no habían soltado sus manos desde que se conocieron en la escuela y ahora estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Seguro ya recibiría noticias de que alguno robó unas billeteras y viajó para ver al otro.

Sacudió la cabeza, de lado a lado, como si así pudiese quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de divagar. Arrojó el mechero de nuevo al cajón, con tal fuerza que le quitó algo de estrés. La letra R, flotaba sola en el mar blanco de la hoja de papel y él la observó, como si esperara que ella le diera una respuesta a la pregunta tácita sobre qué escribir.

La primera palabra que acudió a él fue "radio" y su mente se colgó a ella, intentando buscarle un contexto. Se dejó arrastrar por ideas tangenciales, cada vez más lejos del eje central.

 _Música._

 _Noticias._

 _Avengers._

 _La Bruja escarlata y QuickSilver._

Esa misma mañana había oído noticias de ellos. Era escalofriante que los gemelos estuvieran en ese equipo. Aún recordaba cuando Wanda hablaba de viajar a París y Pietro decía que la llevaría. No había sido hacía más de unos meses.

Debería haberlos llamado.

Gruñó al darse cuanta de que volvía a divagar.

Definitivamente, tenía estándares muy altos con respecto al nivel de "interesante" que la gente a su alrededor debía tener.

Eso no le daba ideas para escribir, no obstante.

John seguía frente a la máquina de escribir, con el silencio volviéndose tedioso; tan despacio que no lo notaba.

 _Su mejor amigo era un ladrón y un X-men._

Su mano se paseó por las teclas, acariciando cada una, como pidiendo permiso.

 _Su mejor amiga había sido una ladronzuela de pandilla, que ahora pisaba fuerte en una universidad al otro lado del país._

Se tomó un segundo, una respiración profunda y el impulso que le permitió empujar su silla cerca del escritorio, antes de teclear, primero despacio.

 _Tac... Tac, tac, tac._

 _Sus inadaptados gemelos favoritos eran Avengers, hablaban ruso y corrían y eran magia._

Duro, pausado, como si de ejercicio físico se tratase, pero rápidamente, el ritmo aumentó, las palabras nacían y las frases se hilaban casi mágicamente.

 _Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac..._

El otoño había llegado, llevándose a sus amigos por otros rumbos, trayendo gente nueva, humo dulce y hojas secas.

"Escribe sobre nosotros" había dicho Wanda. Y John lo hizo.

.-.-.

 _ **Nota:** Gracias por leer, se agradece cualquier comentario._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
